


伏哈伏点梗合集（5则）

by LovingStranger_13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5 different short stories, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStranger_13/pseuds/LovingStranger_13
Summary: 【1】AU，导师伏／学徒哈（1k字）简介：小甜饼，卢修斯视角。主人从外面带回来一个学徒，但卢修斯明白他们可不止是导师学徒那么简单。一次他去给伏地魔做报告，但......天哪，他都看见了什么？【2】AU，魔法部部长TR/年轻气盛实习生HP（5k）简介：哈利一毕业就被魔法部录用为了部长的私人助理，但他与里德尔部长相处的并不好。【3】老年伪黑魔王哈/少年伪救世主TR（5k）简介：禁林穿越到颠倒的平行世界后，哈利波特不搞事，伏地魔很生气。于是一封飞鸽传书，两人共进了一场晚餐后，伏地魔就被哈利给关了起来。【4】AU，奇洛伏/黑化哈（2k）简介：哈利被奇洛的主人发现了他的黑暗潜质后就和他学起了黑魔法，他甚至帮助这位“后裔先生”取得了魔法石，获得了身体。（哈利站在伏地魔一边！）【5】哈伏，Mr. Tom, a dildo lover（2k）简介：哈利出差前送了老伏一根按摩棒，于是具有科研精神的老伏研究按摩棒与哈利的区别。





	1. 导师伏／学徒哈

**Author's Note:**

  * For [with_karma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/with_karma/gifts).



> 【1】 @豆腐几百年 ：伏哈，类似西幻法师塔设定的导师伏地魔和学徒哈利，主要是想看被偏爱的学徒哈利对于需要跪拜主人的仆人食死徒的超然地位（捂脸）
> 
> 对西幻法师塔不了解，只能满足后半部分要求了。

身为一名食死徒，卢修斯每天要做的事有很多，其中就包括向伏地魔汇报工作。以前他倒也不觉得有什么问题，直至最近他的主人从外面带回来了一个人。

 

那青年有着一双春日原野般翠绿的眼睛，笑容和煦的仿佛四月暖风。事实上，他整个人都像春天一样让人感到舒适。而这个叫哈利波特的年轻男人也的确为庄园带来了春天。

 

或许也只有这样的人才能爱他，卢修斯想，因为他的主子是个恶魔，不折不扣的恶魔。

 

与青年相反，伏地魔大人有着一双不详的红眼睛，他的眼神就像寒冬一样冰冷刺骨；他从不微笑，他的表情向来都是一月凛冽的风，尖刀似的割人。他暴虐成性，杀人如麻，就是对待自己的手下也毫不留情，能用阿瓦达索命解决的事他从不用钻心剜骨。

 

最初主人对外宣称这个人是他的学徒，平日也总能看见他对哈利波特的耐心指导，但却没有要宣布他为继承人的意思。他不会真的不会死吧？卢修斯暗自猜测，伏地魔要死了的话，换这个哈利波特当家大概日子会好过一点，不然这天天可有的罪受了。伏地魔的确不会死，但不管怎样，卢修斯的希望也算是从另一种角度变成了现实。

 

伏地魔没那么好折磨人了，因为他大部分时间都和那个哈利波特待在一起。

 

卢修斯也是后来才发现，主人与这个“学徒”的关系可很是不一般。你倒是说说，谁家的学徒会与导师同吃同住，又日夜形影不离？又有哪个学徒敢对伏地魔这样的导师说“天儿都这么暖了，你怎么还穿大冬天的袍子，丢脸！”这种话？

 

这天，卢修斯照例去会客室向伏地魔大人做汇报，却碰见了这两人在调情。

 

哦，他的眼睛啊。谁能解释下他都看见了什么？难道主人甩魔咒的手速就是这么在哈利裤裆里练出来的么？还有那个什么哈利波特，天哪你是巫师可不是吸血鬼！梅林在上，就算早猜到他们是一对，这视觉冲击力对可怜的卢修斯来说也还是不小。

 

最可恨的是，哈利波特还在伏地魔大腿上躺着，他却得装作什么也没看见一般爬到伏地魔脚边去吻他的袍角，然后气息平稳地叙述他这一周来的进展，还好他一早就有所准备。这才不至慌神。

 

又是一阵衣料摩擦的响动，还有年轻男人间隔的轻微喘息。卢修斯并不敢抬头去看，可就算只听声音也足够让人浮想联翩了。这就像是被施了痒心咒，你无耻地好奇着发生了什么，同时又对此避之不及；明知不会是什么赏心悦目的风景画，却控制不了自己想看的欲望。

 

尴尬，真是无比的尴尬。卢修斯纹丝不动地保持着跪在地上的谦卑姿势，思考眼下这个和直接挨钻心剜骨相比哪个显得更可爱一点。他盯着他主人袍子下隐约可见的脚面，假装对那上面有几根青筋感兴趣，机械地复述着肚子里的草稿，默念色即是空，空即是色。

 

直至哈利波特发出一声满足的叹息。然后，伏地魔大人终于打断他让他走了。

 

“干嘛不多玩一会儿？”匆匆逃离会客厅的卢修斯关上门后听到一句话。

 

“我以为你等不及了。”一个熟悉的声音，但此时似乎被情欲染上了些温度。

 

卢修斯赶忙走了，不然他怕一会儿自己的耳朵也跟着聋了。


	2. 魔法部部长TR/年轻气盛实习生HP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【2】@墨烟玉田@回来了 ：我我我（悄咪咪举手）想看位高权重的里德尔先生（成熟男人的魅力）和实习生哈利（聪明但是太年轻气盛了）新旧一代的碰撞？有无魔法都不错啊
> 
> 魔法界和平au，TR是魔法部部长设定，变动了一些原著的时间轴

作为今年的优秀毕业生，哈利詹姆斯波特从没为找工作发过愁，一点也没产生过可怜的纳威隆巴顿“毕业就是失业”的危机感。但同样，他也没料到会如此顺利。

 

简历投到魔法部的第三天就去参加了面试，而后不到一周就收到了录用通知不说，职位还是部长的私人助理。即便是实习的，这个结果也很让他这个刚出茅庐的应届生满意了——不过一个月的试用期，他相信自己肯定能行。更别说他对那位作风严谨，抉择果断的里德尔部长也很有好感。其实就算不提部长那些赫赫有名的业绩，凭借他那样英俊的样貌和出众的气质，里德尔先生就是什么都不做只往那一站，也很难不让人喜欢上他。

 

哈利的就职派对开在了周六晚上，周日他要好好休息，准备迎接他的第一份工作。赫敏和罗恩拿着他白天新买的职业袍对着他来回比划，韦斯莱双胞胎一直在背后琢磨着想给他施个什么恶咒，他们甚至还开了三瓶火焰威士忌，那是哈利第一次喝这种烈酒，味道可比黄油啤酒冲多了。

 

“最最重要的一点，要想平安度过实习期就管住脾气，不要冲撞任何人，更别对着你的里德尔部长发花痴，好么？”派对临近尾声，赫敏叮嘱道。哈利红着脸嘟囔着应了一句，他知道赫敏的意思，然后他回忆起五年级那次丢脸的回忆。

 

那天他去有求必应屋藏王子的课本，梅林的三角裤啊赫敏已经扬言要搜他寝室了，正好就碰见了来此找邓布利多商议任课事宜的部长先生。彼时的哈利比现在还要青涩，门都开了也不知道进去，就在那副巨怪画像旁傻站着，直勾勾地盯着那位一身墨色袍子的部长走到他面前。直到对方毫无架子地替他捡起那不知何时掉落的破破烂烂的课本并递到他手里，哈利才结结巴巴地道了谢，然后捂着滚烫的脸逃也似的跑了。之后把五楼绕了好几圈才回到有求必应屋。哈利又干了口威士忌，只希望再见面时，部长不要想起这段不值一提的小插曲，但最好能认出他是去年三强争霸赛的冠军得主。他满怀期望地和罗恩一起醉倒在桌子上。

 

然而很快，事实就证明了赫敏的警告不无道理——上班的第一天，他就直接与部长本人起了冲突。

 

但这事儿还真就不怪他，在这个年轻气盛的年纪，格兰芬多小王子是典型的一点就着。今天刚从壁炉里出来进入魔法部，他就注意到了周围人对他的指指点点。“不知道怎么上的位”，“部长居然喜欢这种调子的”，“废物”等很多类似的难听话就钻进了哈利耳朵。声音都是不大不小，以一种刚好让他听见的音量说着。

 

哈利对此表示莫名其妙，但回想这过于顺利的一切，他也不是一点疑心没有的。于是一进办公室，他就尽量委婉地说出了自己的不解，然而里德尔部长却一副装作听不懂的样子，避重就轻，四两拔千斤地回避了他的问题。

 

哈利不好再说什么，只能拿出整理好的日程安排，一一汇报，提醒部长这一天的活动。

 

“把与德国多洛霍夫校长的见面提到午饭前。”部长听完之后说，接着皱了皱眉。“另外我不想见法律事务司的人，推了。”

 

“可上任助理说她已经请求很久了。”哈利拿出羽毛笔勾写着说，“这次会面有关对麻种入学生的审批，部长。我觉得我们的保密措施已经很好了，可以接纳更多——”

 

“你还叫我部长，就记得要听我的。”汤姆里德尔忽然打断他，他声音轻柔，却有着不容置否地威严。“麻种巫师的危害是你这样刚毕业的小男孩儿所不能想的，哈利。”他从椅子上站起身向外走去，路过哈利时稍微停一下。“可校长没有时间怎么办？”哈利趁机问道，试图做最后的争取。“他不会。”汤姆里德尔偏过头，血红的眼睛漫不经心地扫了他一眼，“照我说的做就好。”然后便扬长而去了。

 

所以这是个什么理论？哈利内心有点生气。他知道目前的政策对赫敏这样血统的人不算友好，他想进魔法部这是个重要原因，他希望改变现状。哈利以前经常在报纸上看到里德尔部长呼吁大家一视同仁，虽然至今对一切歧视行为都没有个具体措施，但他以为是下面给部长施压才导致这一局面的。他万万没想到是部长本人在打压麻种巫师，而下属才是争取平权的那个。那广播里的喊话算什么？欺骗么，还是说这就是政治？

 

哈利堵着一口气联络德姆斯特朗，却只看见空空如也的校长室。然而过了一会儿哈利再去问时，多洛霍夫一看见他的脸就把壁炉给断了，只留下一句“抱歉，但有什么等下午见面再说。”

 

哈利简直目瞪口呆，他料不到这个魁梧的中年男人这么小心眼，他不就是在六年级时打败了他的得意门生克鲁姆赢了三强争霸赛么，这好几年过去他却还这么不待见他？哈利决定再试一次，然而校长却直接把壁炉链接给切了。这是倒霉到家了，难道要硬着头皮去找人借用壁炉么？哈利想起那些窃窃私语，他着实不想去自讨没趣或更加落人口舌，但猫头鹰和守护神又都没那么快能传达口信。

 

他悄悄来到部长办公室，透过门缝看到里面没人便送了口气地走了进去，想直接用部长本人的壁炉。哈利蹑手蹑脚地走进去。

 

“有事么，哈利？”里德尔部长说。

 

哈利被吓了一跳，不知道他是从哪出来的，刚才明明没看见有人。

 

“我来问问您有什么需要我帮忙的么？”哈利自己也不知是出于何种原因地不愿说出真话，他只觉一上来就有问题很窘迫。他看着里德尔部长，忽然发现他看起来那么年轻，与前几年在报纸上看见的几乎没什么变化，岁月的刻刀就像一位多情的少女般不忍在他完美的脸上雕下一道痕迹，只有深深的血色眼睛流露出经年洗礼的痕迹。

 

“没有了。”部长回答。

 

但哈利看得太入迷，一点也没听见。

 

“哈利，哈利？”里德尔又喊他。

 

“什么？”哈利这才回神。

 

“还有事么？”

 

“没有了，部长。”

 

哈利面色一红，转身退了出去，没看到他的部长大人在他身后对他一挥魔杖。时间一分一秒的过去，现在已容不得哈利再纠结自不自尊了。他硬着头皮去搭讪，然而不出他所料，不，是情况比他所料的还糟，不管他走到哪儿，都是刚一过去大家就鸟散开来，没一个愿意搭理他的，就好比他是什么毒瘤恶魔。哈利想直接扯住一个人问他为什么，但就连这样一个人他也找不到，所有人都是形色匆匆，就像完全看不到他似的。这都是什么事？他哈利波特做错了什么事对不起他们一样。

 

哈利站在走廊中间，两边的人纷纷绕他而过，时不时就有两三人挨着头亲密地说话。哈利看谁都像是在偷偷轻蔑地看他，听见什么都疑心他们说的就是他。部里明明纷杂的很，他却觉得世界那么静，因为这里的每一句话他都插不上嘴，被隔绝了一般。哈利感觉自己孤独极了。他为人亲切友善，在学校的人缘一向很好，从没尝试过被孤立是个什么感觉。他不知道该怎么去向那些不愿意理他的人搭话，即使是为了工作。委屈，前所未有的委屈与难过铺天盖地地向他袭来，哈利没想过走到学校之外工作会这么难。

 

“抱歉部长，”哈利最后头疼地又找到汤姆里德尔，“多洛霍夫校长目前不接待访客，你们的会面只能照原计划进行了。”哈利说了个小谎，他实在没脸承认是私人原因。

 

“所以你连这个都安排不了。”里德尔皱了皱眉。“你不会动动脑么，哈利波特？随便留言给一个人找他确定就那么困难？那么难怪部里会有人说你闲话了。亏我刚刚还特意去帮你澄清。”他冰冷的眼神失望地看了哈利一眼。

 

哈利心里一跳，部长的后半句话在刚才所遭受的冷语之下显得尤为温暖，让他立刻忘了早上他对他的不满，转而变得惭愧又自责起来。现在部里唯一对他不错的人就是里德尔部长，可他却让他失望了。

 

“不是的，部长先生。但——”

 

“莎菲尔小姐。”可是汤姆里德尔并没给他什么解释的机会，而是喊了一个名字。

 

前面一个高挑的棕发女子回了头。“您喊我，部长。”她长得很美，举手投足都带着优雅的自信。“怎么，晚上 **还** 要一起吃饭么？”

 

哈利站在部长身后憋屈地看着这一幕，嫉妒她和里德尔部长用这样亲近的语气说话，却不知道自己在以什么立场嫉妒，只是那股子醋酸劲儿一下涌满心头，让他更加难过起来。

 

“如果你不介意。”里德尔走到她身边，“不过现在，你不忙的话，请帮我联系多洛霍夫校长，告诉他我与他的见面时间改到今天十一点。”

 

“没问题。”她对着部长妩媚一笑。“不过我以为您已经找到新助理了。”

 

啊，现在哈利简直顾不得他的酸劲儿，只想钻进地缝里了。他在部长背后稍往后退了退，企图离他们这对儿俊男靓女远点儿，只求千万别被莎菲尔给发现了。哈利恨不能直接对自己来个忽略咒，说起来，他现在这样和被施了忽略咒有什么区别呢？除了里德尔部长，又有谁会搭理他？

 

“还不出来么，人家都走了。”里德尔偏头对哈利说。

 

本来事情到这儿虽然不成功，但部长没发火儿这也就算过去了。可无巧不成书，就在部长和多洛霍夫校长的会面进行到一半的时候，部长把哈利支开去找卡罗司长要一份加密文件送来，而哈利刚一回来，就在门外听到了部长在问德姆斯特朗对教授黑魔法的改革史，想借鉴来对霍格沃茨施行！所以当时哈利几乎是想都没想的就冲了进去大喊了一声“不行！”

 

他当然知道自己没资格这么做，但就要他眼睁睁看着这一切什么都不做也是不可能的。若是说他不知道那也就罢了，他已经知道了，又如何无动于衷？不过话一说出口哈利也意识到了自己的鲁莽，多洛霍夫幸灾乐祸地看着他，里德尔部长侧对着哈利，他没回头，只是玩味地摸了摸自己的袖口。

 

“部长大人，您看——”多洛霍夫低着头，小心地望着对面看不清表情的人。

 

哈利不懂他作为德方校长为何对里德尔部长如此毕恭毕敬，但他想大概这也是汤姆里德尔的魅力之一，让所有人不由自主地臣服。可部长并没有立刻回答他，哈利杵在门口，在一片尴尬的安静中暗自懊恼自己的冲动。

 

半晌。

 

“你先走吧，我还有事要和我的助理说。斯皮克尔的事按之前我说的去办。”哈利本想问什么事，但还是识相地闭了嘴。“还有你哈利，为你的失礼向校长道歉。”

 

“对不起，多洛霍夫先生。”哈利尴尬说道。

 

对方哼着点了点头，小山羊胡子翘得快要上天，接着对部长大人行了个礼便走了。

 

“先生......”

 

“你让我怀疑你的能力，哈利波特。你就这么点本事么？”

 

汤姆里德尔轻声说，声音听不出喜怒，直直在偌大的会议室里传进了哈利的耳朵。他还是侧身坐着，双手合十交叉在腿上，如同一尊姿态优雅的雕像，动也没动过一下。

 

“我很抱歉，先生。但霍格......”

 

“霍格沃茨的事我自有分寸。但你让我失望了哈利，你的表现并没能达到我的预期，你让我 **失望** 。”

 

“什么？”哈利愣了一下，但随即便立刻反应了过来——这一切都是汤姆里德尔计划好的。不管是一大清早的流言蜚语，同事对他冷漠的态度，还是后来多洛霍夫的事，甚至是刚刚的对话，这些都是部长对他的刻意安排。可是为什么？“为什么？”他问道，“如果您如此讨厌我，不想让我来魔法部的话，那为什么还要选我做助理？”哈利喘着气快步走到部长面前质问，“还是说，您对每一位实习生都这般刁难？”

 

“这就是你对待上司的态度么。”汤姆里德尔用陈述句的语气说。

 

“那这就是你对待下属的态度么？”哈利反唇相讥。“他们说你只翻了一下应征者的简历就选中了我，说我是靠——靠关系进来的！”哈利想起那些露骨大胆的中伤。“如果说这是真的的话，那么为什么？为什么只看了一眼便选我做这份工作！如果想要我来担任这个职务的话，为什么又要为难我！”

 

哈利直率地发泄着自己的不满，他看着汤姆里德尔波澜不惊的血红色眼睛，只觉得自己变得更加愤怒。这一上午的委屈统统在此刻爆发，去他的品学兼优，去他的学生会主席，去他的天才找球手！那都算得了什么，校园里的那点小成绩怎么能作数呢？在里德尔部长的眼里，这根本就什么都不是！哈利感到不解，他不过是个应届生，一个再普通不过的新人，他值得部长这么做么，还是说这是每个实习生必经的考验？

 

面对稳坐如山的汤姆里德尔，哈利站得笔直，他还捧着那份司长的文件，手指因生气而攥得紧紧的，甚至弄皱了纸张。他想起几个小时前，他还对这个人心生爱慕，以为他是唯一相信他的人，可当下看来这又是多么讽刺，造成哈利现在这个局面的人不正是他么？

 

“我只能回答你一个问题，哈利。”汤姆里德尔不动声色地把玩着自己的魔杖，似乎对哈利的愤怒毫不在意。“我录用你，是因为我相信自己的眼光。”

 

“嫖娼的眼光么？”哈利不管不顾地嘲讽，部长轻描淡写的态度让他失去理智。“不是的话就告诉我为什么，为什么这么对我！”

 

“你过头了，哈利波特。”部长开始皱眉，自哈利进屋子到现在，他第一次看他，但眼里却丝毫没有温度。“如果你的承受力只有这么一点的话我得承认我很失望。”他的声音不像收音机里那样鼓舞人心，也不像早上哈利听到的那样温和，而是变得冷冰冰的。“现在，请你把文件给我然后回去好好反省。”

 

“除非您告诉我原因，部长先生。”哈利把文件放到桌子上，深吸了一口气说。“不管是对我的考验还是厌恶，我想我有权知道。”

 

“魔法部还没缺人到非你不可，波特先生。”部长又恢复到了他那副彬彬有礼的优雅做派，同时改了对哈利的称呼警告他别再放肆，“不要太自以为是了。”

 

话已至此，哈利不知道自己还能再说些什么。再在这里待下去仿佛已经没有意义了，但他的执拗劲儿却又让他不想就这般放弃。会议室里静悄悄的，汤姆里德尔说完话以后便又不再看他，而是自顾自地对着文件审批起来。也许是常年工作强度的关系，里德尔部长看的很快，但修订批文却写得很认真。他没让哈利继续，也没再让他出去，就当哈利是透明的一样晾着。

 

不会再有结果了，哈利忽然意识到，这个人打定主意的事不会再改。里德尔部长血一样鲜红的眸子从哈利见到他的第一刻起就不曾有过波动，你看不出他的情绪或是任何喜怒哀乐，他的大脑封闭术可以说得上是全世界数一数二的。哈利想起他的发明，想起他捉拿过的囚犯，想起现在来之不易的和平。看着汤姆里德尔工作的侧影，哈利忽然有种自己是个小孩子在无理取闹的怪异感。或许部长有他的理由，哈利反思，因为他知道他就是那种强大坚毅到可以凭一己之力而撑起整个英国魔法届的人。或许手段会血腥，但他让你感觉安全，因为没有汤姆里德尔做不到的事，除非他真的不想做。

 

“抱歉，部长。”哈利轻声说。

 

他转身离开，打算一个人静一会儿，随便吃点什么东西打发掉咕咕叫的肚子，或许昨天做好的便当就行。说到午餐，现在已经快一点了，部长却丝毫没有动地方的意思。哈利走到门口时看了他一眼，忽然拿不准提醒上司吃午饭是属于工作范畴还是私人关心，但不管怎样，介于刚刚的事，他觉得自己还是闭嘴的好。

 

“因为你能发现有求必应屋。”一个声音在哈利转动门把手时传来，轻飘飘地落入他的耳朵里。

 

“什么？”哈利回了下头，但马上明白了部长的意思，因为有求必应屋的存在鲜少有人知道，即便有人偶然发现，也并不懂得如何再次利用。所以部长是看中了他的探索与冒险创新能力，他并不是被随意招进来戏耍的！

 

“那个，您要一起吃午饭么部长？”哈利脱口而出，随即懊恼自己的嘴快，“我是说，您有时间的话。”

 

“可以。”里德尔部长说，他抬头看了哈利一眼。“请等我十二分钟。”

 

“我就在门外。”哈利松了一口气，他本做好了被拒绝的准备的。

 

他推开门来到走廊，大口呼吸了一下魔法部里沉闷的空气。虽然上午不算愉快，但部长对他的重视一下又让哈利信心大增干劲儿十足。虽然他说自己对他失望，但之后他一定会干好的不是么？如果一点挑战都没有的话，那生活还有什么意思？哈利感到一阵前所未有的兴奋，像里德尔部长这样的人物居然还记得三年前偶遇的一个小男孩！

 

等等，他说的是有求必应屋，而不是三强争霸赛！哈利猛地想起自己当年的窘态，蓦的有些脸红，但小腹中却又不断涌出一种美滋滋的感觉。

 

部长记得他呢，哈利背靠在墙上，两根食指藏在身后互相勾着玩，莫名地微笑起来。


	3. 老年伪黑魔王哈/少年伪救世主TR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【3】 @国久菌 ：老伏是被选中的大难不死的男孩之类的，明明是个反派的性格居然因为婴儿时不受自己控制的事情变成了正方，哈哈哈哈哈坏了，这个救世主比白魔王还恐怖。然后年龄操作一下，哈利是六七十岁的魔王，老伏是十几岁的救世主这样。
> 
> 稍微改了一下设定，是中途穿越到平行世界，哈利壳老心嫩，老伏壳嫩心老。

“这就是你继承我位以后的做法，哈利波特。深居简出，无所事事，和纯血叛徒搅在一起，你已经丢光了黑魔王的脸，我为你感到惭愧。”哈利手里拿着一封信，声情并茂地朗诵着上面的内容，之后看向对面饭桌上坐着的年轻人。“你不觉得自己很可笑么伏地魔？你都下台了，还操什么心呢？”

 

他们此刻正坐在哈利在北爱尔兰家的客厅里共进晚餐，不过基本只有哈利在吃。这是他和伏地魔来到这里后的第一个暑假，哈利忽然收到一封来自汤姆里德尔的信，用的还是他心爱的好姑娘海德薇，接着第二天他便不请自来了。

 

“即使作为救世主，我也有权利关心这些事。”那年轻人生硬地说，“我很好奇你的动机，哈利波特。你不恨我么？为什么不来杀了我。”

 

“我当然恨你，你的罪过罄竹难书。”哈利放下信，“虽然我不知道为什么在禁林醒来后我们会变成现在这个样子，但我相信梅林这样安排自有用意。更何况，你知道我不会按照你的意思去做的。”他边说边切好一块牛排，绅士地递给了从进屋到现在滴水未进的男孩儿。“我知道你想尝试任何回到原来世界的方法，伏地魔，换我杀你一次很可能就是你找到的最终答案。但我不想要你回去。”

 

“你以为在这里会是个好主意？”他眯了眯眼，对哈利递过来的牛排看也没看一眼。

 

“不是么？那你为什么要走。”哈利得意地笑了起来，高兴得连眼角的细纹都跟着变地更深了。“在这里你可打不过我了，伏地魔。你应该庆幸我不像你一样喜欢没事折磨人，不然你现在肯定被钻心剜骨折磨得在地上直抽抽。”

 

“那就来啊，折磨我，发泄你的怨恨，哈利。”伏地魔嘶嘶地说，“即使不杀了我，你也有很多办法可以折磨我不是么？我现在对你没办法，我们位置对调了。像你说的，我打不过你了。”

 

“不，我当然不会。”哈利摇了摇头。“这就是我与你最大的不同，伏地魔。有时我真为你感到可悲——”

 

“你竟敢！”

 

“我当然敢！”哈利厉声回道，叉子在盘子上敲得直响。“你已经别无选择了。要么做好你的救世主，将来的某一天杀了我，然后永远留在这儿，不得不接受你最讨厌的一切。要么就和我合作，在霍格沃茨本分点儿。只要你不随便杀人，我不管你愿意做什么。你以前不是想教黑魔法防御术？这里的邓布利多不会拒绝你的。”

 

“你知道这不是我要的霍格沃茨，波特！”伏地魔的声音带着隐隐怒气。

 

“那你想要怎样？”哈利也有点生气，他觉得自己已经很大度了，他不懂伏地魔哪来这么多要求，他什么筹码也没有，现在未免太得寸进尺了些。

 

“杀了我。“伏地魔小声说道，“我们回去决一胜负。”他的声音里忽然出现一种势在必得的愉悦，高兴得宛如几年前他在小汉格顿重获新生。“不然我就杀掉你这里的格兰芬多朋友们，比如那个叫什么韦斯莱的蠢货。”

 

哈利生气地瞪着这个不识好歹的人，他这才意识到即使对面人顶着一张稚气未脱的脸，他内里依然是伏地魔，是那个蛇一般阴险狡猾的黑魔王，冷血，无情，草菅人命。

 

“你知道规矩，我说到做到。”他的脸上没有半点一个十六岁孩子应有的神情，狠毒冷酷地仿佛随时都会张开大嘴吐出蛇信把人拆分入腹。

 

哈利被他气得发抖，有那么一瞬间他真的很想直接杀了他。他看着伏地魔英俊的脸庞，在脑子里幻想一百种弄死他的办法，他都不想直接用索命咒，他想用头顶那个吊灯直接砸死他。他怎么可以这么过分？他到这里来没动过一个食死徒，他却想杀了他的朋友？他凭什么！

 

愤怒如同一张巨大的蜘蛛网把哈利兜裹其中，他就像是跌进了可恶的伏地魔的圈套中的小虫子，越是挣扎，那网反而把他缠得越紧。哈利知道自己还剩最后一个办法，一张保底王牌，但不到逼不得已，他实在不想这么做，因为那完全是伤敌一千自损八百。不，说不定是自损两千。但难道就要这样让伏地魔得逞么？

* * *

 

昏暗的卧室内。

 

哈利看见男孩儿的眼皮动了动。“你可醒了，”他站在床边说。“我还以为你要睡到明天早上呢。”

 

事实上称这里为卧室并不妥当，因为它倒更像是囚牢。整个房间不过十平米大小，入内一眼便望到底，简洁得很。低耸压抑的天花板，雪白的墙体，深灰的水泥地。这里没有窗，没有桌椅，没有衣柜，更没有多余家具，只在正对门的方向有一张单人床和床头柜。

 

蜷缩在床上的是个年轻的男孩儿，十六七岁模样，黑发，面容英俊。他挣扎了一下，似乎想拨开眼前的头发或揉揉眼睛，但却发现自己的手被绑住了。“你怎么——”

 

“我怎么敢？”哈利帮他把头发都撩到耳后，“你就会这一句话么汤姆，都说过我敢了。”他看着男孩儿原本正常的的五官扭曲起来，就和他几年前在冥想盆中看见的一样。“你以后只能待在我身边，伏地魔，你别想再杀任何一个人，我会亲自监视你。”

 

“邓布利多会来找我的。”男孩冷冷地看着他，最终不情愿道。

 

“不用你操心这个，我已经写了信给邓布利多说明了情况，他说尊重我的决定。”哈利变出些食物递到伏地魔旁边。“还有，别以为我愿意看着你，这都是你自找的。现在我会松开你的右手，然后不想饿死的话就吃东西，明白了么？”

 

他黑色的瞳孔紧紧盯着哈利。“放了我，我不会去杀——”然而他话还没说完就被一个头顶的巴掌给打断了。

 

“停下你的摄魂取念！”哈利吼道，他用力过猛，把对方扇得一个踉跄。“真搞不懂这个怎么没跟着提高。”他嘟囔着抱怨一句，随即揪起男孩儿的衣领，把他重新扶直后道“不过要我说的话，但凡你有一丝信用额度刚才也花光了。所以别妄想了伏地魔，我不会放了你的。”

 

“这个身体给你就是个浪费，哈利波特。”伏地魔后仰靠在床柱上，眼神轻蔑地望着眼前年长的男人，没有一点刚被打完的狼狈，就像一条阴险的毒蛇，“因为你的大脑空空如也。摄魂取念的力量来自意念与精神强度，哈利，你没法抵抗我。”

 

“是么，那可真好。”男人皱了皱眉，“我忽然觉得你一顿不吃也饿不死。”

 

接下来的几天时间里类似情况依旧在不停地上演着，伏地魔不是在哈利刚给他解开绳子时一拳挥向他，就是提起詹姆和莉莉，他一遍又一遍地给哈利讲那晚的过程，详细到让人身临其境。有时他也会说起小天狼星，他嘲讽地感谢哈利帮他除掉他，他说他是个勇敢又碍事的傲罗。伏地魔总有办法把哈利气得火冒三丈然后把他独自丢在屋子里置之不理。起初哈利不多一会儿还会检查下伏地魔的状况，不过很快他就发现他根本没有要逃跑的意图，只是静静地坐着。

 

“你是故意的。”第六天早上，哈利来到那个已经相当虚弱的男孩面前。“你在故意激怒我，你认为这也算是我杀了你，然后你会回去。”

 

“你这么想么哈利？”男孩有气无力地闭着眼，声音因为缺水而变得沙哑。

 

“别死伏地魔！”哈利摇摇他的肩膀。“喂，你别死！”

 

但他一点儿反应也没有，只是顺着哈利的力道往一旁倒。哈利慌乱地用手臂接住他，左手绕过头部捏开男孩儿干燥到已经暴皮的嘴唇，右手举着魔杖，“清水如泉！”他大声地念起咒语，但却没控制好力道，放出的水流像一盆水似的把他们俩都淋了个透。伏地魔呛了一下，接着翻了个白眼。“抱歉，抱歉...”哈利急匆匆地又变了个杯子，填好水后才小心地喂到伏地魔口里。

 

他当然知道伏地魔是个很怕死的人，甚至不惜分裂灵魂也要制出魂器。他死亡的恐惧比任何人都盛，对永生近乎有着一种变态般的痴迷。可伏地魔如今却不吃不喝仿佛但求一死，哈利不得不怀疑这其中是不是有什么他不知道的阴谋。这太不像伏地魔的风格了。但说到底，若是他认为这样能回去的话，那一切又是完全可以解释的。哈利想起他在阿尔巴尼亚靠吃老鼠度日的十来年，他真的很难想象那是怎样的生活，伏地魔居然一直挺过来了。他就是那种为达目的而不惜一切的家伙。

 

“你怎么样？”哈利关心地问。

 

“还没死。”伏地魔虚弱地说道，“别一副假惺惺的样子。”

 

“所以你为什么要那么做？”哈利变出些可口的食物，直接喂到他嘴里。这次哈利没给伏地魔松绑，虽然以伏地魔现在的力气大概也起不了什么风波，但哈利觉得他行事太诡异，还是保险起见得好。

 

“因为什么？因为我不想死，波特。”他头往旁边一歪，猛地吐出哈利喂给他的烧鸭，也不管对方生气的眼神。“要是你能理解的话，我想活着。”

 

“你想活着，为什么还不吃饭？”哈利两手一捏掰开男孩的嘴，强行把叉子上的食物塞进伏地魔嘴里。“看看你现在的样子。”

 

伏地魔象征性地挣扎了一下，但以他目前的体格还拗不过一个正值壮年的成年男子，只好作罢。哈利把勺子拿出去以后就按着他的下巴不让他再吐，甚至还用他那握魔杖握得汗津津的手堵住了嘴。

 

“喂，嚼啊。”他看着干瞪眼的伏地魔说道，拍了拍他鼓囊囊的腮帮子。“你应该不想吃我嚼过喂给你的东西吧。”

 

男孩儿脸憋地通红，似乎在想什么只用意念便能施展的恶咒，但最终还是在哈利的注视下吃了下去。“显而易见，哈利波特。”他慢条斯理地咽下食物后说，“我想活着，是想活在一个属于我的世界，我要的不是现在这样。”

 

“可世界从不属于你，是你属于世界。”哈利手中小心地剃着的鱼刺，“你现在在这里，你就是这个世界的人。”他递到伏地魔嘴边，“快吃，你知道你打不过我。”

 

“你现在的身份是黑魔王，你认为自己是黑魔王么？”伏地魔斜睨了他一眼，“还有一根刺。“他嫌弃道。“你可真是麻烦......”哈利抱怨，但依然仔细检查了一遍，然后把鱼刺拔出，这才重又喂给挑剔的伏地魔，听他说道，”我们不属于这儿，哈利波特。我们的到来原本就是个错误。”

 

“可我觉得挺好的。”哈利诚实地说，“虽然曾经的朋友不认识我了，但这里不会有战争，我会看着你，一直看着你。”

 

“真是邓布利多培养的好救世主，”伏地魔强挺着想坐直身体，却还是虚弱地滑了下来。“但好好想想，我们占据了这里的身体后，原先的灵魂呢？”

 

“你什么意思？”哈利的手心瞬间变得冰凉，手中的叉子举到一半也僵了下来。

 

“灵魂不会无故消失，哈利波特。”伏地魔略有些不耐烦地解释道。“就算是人死以后也是可以选择是否留下来的。而这个世界在我们到来之前一切正常，不正常的是我们，我们是莫名被塞进来的。”

 

“等等，你是说原本的灵魂也在我们的身体之内？”

 

“终于开窍了。”

 

“但这不可能！”哈利说，把叉子又扣回盘里，“我从没感受到过有其他人在我脑海里！”

 

“没有么？”伏地魔捕捉住哈利血红的眼睛，头无力地靠在墙上，“你真不觉得自己越来越易怒了？你想杀了我，哈利，你真的想杀了我，这不仅是你的想法，更是他的，你在越来越像他，也越来越像我......”

 

“他是谁？”哈利盯着伏地魔的眼睛，拼命想找出说谎的迹象，但他看不出来。他想用摄魂取念，可又没能力突破伏地魔牢固的精神防线。

 

“你不知道么哈利。”男孩儿似乎强睁着眼，但依然平静地看着他，“他就是你。”

 

“他就是我......”

 

“没错。”他小声道，不知是有意还是因为身体虚弱。“ **他们** 才是身体的原主人，迟早会苏醒过来，而作为外侵者， **我们** 被吞噬只是早晚。”

 

“所以你想回去，你......”哈利瞪大了眼，一种不可思议的目光出现在他眼里。“你感受到了，是不是？你感受到了汤姆里德尔的灵魂，所以你着急了！所以你才会写信给我，威胁要我杀了你！”哈利揪住他潮湿的衣领拽到自己面前。“你早就知道了，却什么也不说？你想要我帮你回去，却把我扔在这儿等着被毁灭，是不是？说话！”

 

“放开我波特，你现在真像个黑魔王。”伏地魔的话已经越来越轻了，但哈利没注意到。

 

他一下松了手，黑魔王三个字就像尖针一般刺着他的神经，五年级的记忆刹时涌上脑海。他回忆起伏地魔在他体内是个什么感觉，恶心，绝望，想要攻击，分不清现实与梦境，质疑自己的存在。他不想要那样，他不喜欢，很不喜欢。他该怎么办？顺着伏地魔的意思，回去做最终的决断么？还是留在这里等着和伏地魔同归于尽，再让原先的救世主里德尔消灭黑魔王波特？

 

哈利陷入纠结。是不是回去面对他原本的一切才是一个格兰芬多的行为？在这里，逃避在这个一切颠倒的空间，他就能保证得了一直控制住伏地魔？他该怎么选，他能选对么。要是选错的话，世界上还有人能阻止得了他么？

 

“真谢谢你，哈利。”一个微弱的声音，哈利这才想起伏地魔已经不吃不喝好几天了，他在自己的思绪里埋得太深，差点忘了他。“随便你怎么样，或许回去见了。”苍白无血色的脸上，伏地魔的嘴角动了动，弯出一个诡异的弧度，然后便闭上了黑色的眼睛。

 

“喂！”哈利更加用力地摇晃起男孩的肩膀，他真正感到惊惶。事情还没有头绪，一切都没有进展，伏地魔怎么可以就这么离开？“等等，你还不能死！”他揪着他的衣领大声喊道，“喂！我怎么办！”哈利把手伸到他鼻孔的位置，已经感觉不到呼吸了。

 

混蛋，已经死了！哈利双手一抛扔下尸体，他跪坐在床上，用力捶了下墙壁，力气重得似乎要把墙砸穿。为什么会这样？哈利问自己，他苦恼地抓着头，这都怨他自己，怎么就那么轻易地被伏地魔激怒，发火，生气。如果他的忍耐度再高一点，说不定事情还会有所转机！现在倒好，他亲自把伏地魔放了回去，那边过了那么久会变成什么样呢。大家一定以为他们一起死了，这样伏地魔便能再次有机可乘，在暗处养精蓄锐然后伺机而归，就像上次。他甚至还可以做更多的魂器。

 

这都是他的错，他要阻止他，他必须得阻止他！可伏地魔死了，他该怎么回去？他从没研究过这方面的魔法，他又不是真的那个学识渊博的黑魔王，他是个赝品。忽然，哈利的目光又落回汤姆里德尔身上，他还一动不动，没有一丝生命的活力。哈利不知道接下来他身上会发生什么，不知道伏地魔是不是还会回来，还是原本的救世主汤姆会苏醒，若是能够醒来的话，又要花多久。然而刹那间，一个大胆却奇妙的主意划过了他的脑海。

 

“你可不能把烂摊子都留给我，汤姆。”哈利有点开心地对那个斜仰着的男孩说。即使现在，他也很难想象汤姆里德尔会是救世主。“我能不能回去说不定就全靠你了。”

* * *

 

他把男孩放平在床上，目不转睛地盯着他等了一会儿，但什么也没发生。

 

“活力复苏！”哈利试探地念了个咒语，哦不，他在做什么，汤姆又不是被昏迷咒击晕的。但哈利所知道的治疗魔法实在有限，他想不出别的什么更好的，比如咒立停听起来更糟不是么？或许汤姆需要的是什么魔药。哈利想起医疗翼的庞弗雷夫人，她的药效总是好用，见效还快。但他总不能总不能跑去霍格沃茨，斯内普的魔药水平也相当不错，但找他的话哈利宁愿回学校一趟。

 

是不是他太急了？等个两三天的话，说不定小汤姆就会自己醒过来？就在这时，哈利忽然发现他的眼珠好像转了转。“汤姆，你醒了？”他惊讶道，“太好了！”

 

“水......”男孩仍闭着眼，哈利赶忙把刚刚的杯子递了过去。

 

随着男孩儿慢慢睁开了眼睛，哈利的心也跟着跳得飞快，他头一次如此高兴伏地魔还活着。

 

“哈利波特！”那男孩儿在看清他脸后却惊恐地倒吸了口冷气。

 

果然不出哈利所料，他松了口气。从某种角度来说，伏地魔也是很靠谱的。

 

“放松，好么？我不会伤害你。”哈利注视着汤姆放大的瞳孔慢慢放下魔杖，给他解开绳子，“现在你需要食物。”

 

那男孩儿还是谨慎地看着他，不敢动一下。哈利只好自己吃了一口证明无毒无害，“放松汤姆，我不是原先那个哈利波特，你可以吃它，看。”他尽量温柔地说。

 

“那你是谁，是不是和他一样？”汤姆大概是饿极了，他只稍微迟疑了一下便把手伸了过去。在饿死与黑魔王之间，他还是选择了一会儿再死。但他刚颤颤巍巍地举起勺，那银质金属又咣当一声掉了下去。

 

“抱歉，我大概把你——也不是你，实际上是另一个你——但是是你的身体，”哈利捡起他掉下的勺子舀了口咖喱汤解释道，“嗯，总之，这具身体被绑了很久，你现在没力气也是正常。”他把勺子举到汤姆面前打算喂他，男孩儿漆黑的眼睛里写满了不可置信。看来伏地魔的确回去了，哈利想，因为这种属于孩子的纯真是他所没有的。

 

“吃吧汤姆，”哈利耐心说道，虽然眼下还有很多要去忙，但能看到汤姆里德尔如此之多真实的表情属实不易，简直就像邓布利多在魁地奇球场上裸飞一般。

 

不过他也没忘了正事，哈利注意到汤姆之前的用语。“你这些日子是怎么过的？”

 

“我为什么要告诉你？”黑发男孩又警惕了起来。

 

虽然同为救世主，但他和原先的自己也不尽是完全相同，哈利想，毕竟之前的自己可没有这么小心。“信不信由你，汤姆。但其实我也曾是救世主。在我那个世界里，你才是黑魔王。”哈利顿了一下观察他的表情，确认他消化得了才继续，“不知何种原因，在向我发射一个死咒过后，我和伏地魔，就是那个黑魔王便一起到了这里，占据了你们的身体。”

 

“这么说，在我身体里的那个叫伏地魔？”汤姆皱着眉问。感谢梅林，他接受得还算快。

 

“的确，看来你这些日子里是有知觉的。”哈利说，又递了口食物给他。“你记得多少，我们来了半年多了。”

 

“没多少，”汤姆顺从地张口吃着哈利喂过来的鱼肉。“但有意识到身体里不止我一个。”他打了个寒颤，“那感觉很糟。”

 

“理解，我也被伏地魔附过身。”哈利同情地看着汤姆。“但听我说汤姆，或许我知道回去的办法。”他尽量稳住自己的声音。虽然现在大概不是说这些的好时机，但但凡有一线希望，他都不想放弃。

 

“你要回去么？”汤姆思索着问，他看上去似乎有点失望。哈利猜想这时的邓布利多可能已经告诉了他关于预言的事，男孩儿之前大概以为这一切随着善良哈利的到来结束了。

 

哈利有些同情汤姆，他仿佛在他身上看到过去的自己，他明白那种担惊受怕的感觉，理解那重担可以把人压得有多喘不过气。孤独，寂寞，然而在最后的征程上，他必须是一个人。

 

“我不属于这里，汤姆。”哈利微笑着抚摸汤姆还湿淋淋的头发，这才想起给他一个温暖咒。“由于我的失误，伏地魔已经回到了我原先的世界，我要回去阻止他。而你，你是个——很优秀的巫师，汤姆，你一定会战胜我的，战胜黑魔王哈利波特。”哈利不打算告诉他更多，他没有资格改变这里的一切，而且很多事是要亲身经历才能领悟的。

 

汤姆懂事地点了点头。“你要我怎么做？”

 

“用过死咒么？”

 

“自己有学过。”男孩儿红了红脸。“但只为了自保，哈利。毕竟原先的哈利波特也会死咒。”他在说道第二个哈利波特时皱了皱眉，脸上露出明显的厌恨。哈利对他孩子气的行为笑了笑。“没关系，但记得要善用咒语，汤姆。黑魔法的力量是容易让人上瘾的”哈利温和地提醒。

 

“你用过么，我是说死咒？”

 

“用过，但感觉很糟。”哈利又揉了揉他柔顺的发丝。“听我说汤姆，我走后的状况很可能与伏地魔类似。也就是说，这个身体里那个黑魔王哈利波特的灵魂随时都可能苏醒，明白么？你的苏醒就是很快的，也就半个小时左右。我要你向我发射死咒，然后拿着这个门钥匙逃走。”哈利用飞来咒召唤来一只羽毛笔放在汤姆手心。“这是通往霍格莫德村的，去找邓布利多替我说明一切，好么？”

 

“现在？”汤姆问。

 

“是的，越快越好。”哈利严肃地说“伏地魔已经回去，我不能再等了，每多一秒都是危险。”

 

“那你小心。”汤姆沉重道，攥紧了那支羽毛笔。

 

“谢谢你，汤姆。”哈利弯腰抱了抱他，“你也一样。”

 

“能遇见你真好，”汤姆真诚地看着哈利的眼睛，一丝红光从中闪过。“感觉很奇妙。”

 

“我也是。”他柔声说。“来吧。”哈利抿了抿唇，然后把自己的魔杖递给汤姆。

 

“阿瓦达索命！”

 

男人的身体一下倒了下去，没有丝毫停滞。

 

黑发男孩面露不屑地走到尸体旁边，用脚踢了踢哈利波特尚未僵硬的脸。

 

“真是轻信啊，哈利。”


	4. 奇洛伏/黑化哈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【4】 @空叹花雨 晴依旧 ：VH，进入霍格沃茨后对黑魔法产生了浓厚兴趣的Harry

哈利有个从未告诉过任何人的秘密——他在和奇洛学习黑魔法，准确来说，他是在和长在奇洛后脑勺的主人学习。那是个强大的黑巫师，尽管他现在异常虚弱，但仅仅是一次，他所展现出来的力量也是哈利不敢想象的了。

 

这名黑巫师自称是斯莱特林的远房后裔，他让哈利叫他“先生”，并说他在周游世界的路上与奇洛相遇，便就此结伴。就是他发现了自己的黑暗潜质，并答应教他一切他应该学的，而霍格沃茨却不会教的一切。

 

哈利享受他的陪伴，他称赞哈利是一个聪明的男孩，说他进步得很快，当哈利把他布置的内容完成的异常出色时，他还会奖励性地摸摸他的头。哈利喜欢他的触碰，他近乎是沉醉于那种堕落的感觉的。他有时也很严厉无情，当哈利花上好几周都练不好一个咒语时，他会让奇洛惩罚他。不过相比奇洛的鞭子或其他咒语，他更怕看见他冰冷的眼神，那就像冰锥一样刺穿了他的心，让他感到难过。

 

他花费在那黑魔法办公室的时间越来越长，除了上课时间，他几乎看不见罗恩赫敏了。他们俩还在为五楼的活板门担忧，而他却早已从“先生”那里得知了那是什么。

 

是的，魔法石，能炼出长生药的魔法石，他会帮他亲爱的后裔先生得到他。他希望他能尽快好起来，不再受这可恶的怪病的折磨。一旦等他恢复，哈利想，他就可以亲自感受到他了。

 

准备期间，后裔先生还要他帮忙引诱杀死过一只独角兽。幽暗的禁林里，那银色的美丽生灵发出一声长长的哀鸣。奇洛像野兽一样撕咬着那无辜的动物，血液四溅，他对着它的脖颈大口大口地饮着大动脉里的血，仿佛一个饿极了的人忽然发现了一桌美食一般贪婪。哈利对那血腥的画面都有点不敢看，只有想到这会为后裔先生续命他才觉得胃里的恶心好过一点。

 

直至期末考完试的某一天，他们俨然打探好一切，哈利才跟着奇洛一起，一路来到了那三头巨狗看着的活板门下。

 

然而穿过层层阻碍，对着厄里斯魔镜的奇洛却并没能成功取出魔法石，他毫无办法，只是嘟囔着“主人，我做不到”。后裔先生不耐烦地要哈利去试，哈利一下便把那不规则的矿石给拿了出来。魔镜中，他看到自己狡黠地笑了一下，那石块便落入了他的裤兜里，而后，他看见他把魔法石递给后裔先生，后裔先生喝下制出的魔药，终于有了自己的身体。他有着很高的个子，强健的身体，他的手指又细又长，和奇洛那个短粗胖完全不同，但它们都以同样轻柔的力道揉了哈利凌乱不听话的头发。

 

镜子中的图像那么真实，即使哈利知道那是假的，也足够叫他欣喜，就好似真的感觉到了后裔先生的大手一样。他告诉他的导师他拿到了魔法石，心满意足地听到他对他的高度称赞，他说他的忠诚是那么的独一无二，他的伶俐是那么的讨人喜欢。哈利的心都快开花了。

 

然后趁着夜色，他们加紧脚步回了奇洛的办公室。支起坩埚生起火，魔法石被抛到翻滚着金色气泡的魔药中，在里面打了个滚，那魔药便以肉眼可见的速度变成了和魔法石一样的晶红色，并有凝结成块的趋势。奇洛按照他主人的指挥迅速地顺时针搅了九圈，又逆时针搅了三圈，加了三根之前拔的独角兽尾毛，那液体才仿佛被稀释了一般不再浓稠，而是呈现出流水状。

 

哈利盛了一杯递到后裔先生的口边，小心地喂他喝了下去，他的精神立马大振，显然比之前有活力多了。

 

“我需要一个身体的容器。”他说道，“哈利，我亲爱的男孩，你愿意帮我么？”

 

“当然，先生。”哈利着迷地看着他。

 

“我也可以帮您，主人。”奇洛赶忙跟着表忠心。

 

“当然，你也一样，奇洛。我想我同时需要你们两个的帮助，”后裔先生的声音变得圆滑起来，哈利听到他不是唯一那个能帮助他的人时忽然产生一丝不甘，但他没有表现出来。“你们一个可以继续待在我身边，而另一个......则可以成为我。”

 

“主人......”奇洛的声音刹那间变得恐惧，“我比那男孩有用，主人。求您......”他开始双腿打颤，想要向他的主人磕头，却想起主人就在他的后脑。他惊惧的声音开始走调，“我比那男孩懂得多的多，主人，让我陪着您，帮助......”

 

哈利和他亲爱的后裔先生明白他为什么这样害怕，因为奇洛是个胆小鬼。他并不像他宣称的那样忠诚，起码他心里的一小部分还想着他自己，不然他也不会拿不出魔法石，他害怕他主人一旦恢复到全盛期他就没有用了。但哈利不一样，哈利是真心地渴望着后裔先生复活，别无二心。

 

“我的决定还轮不到你来干涉，奇洛。“他打断他，声音就像是被刮坏的老旧磁带一般，接着他转了个方向，“你这一学期和我学了不少，哈利。”后裔先生附在奇洛的脑后盯着他，“现在是检验的时候了。如果你懂我的意思的话，男孩......”他给了他一个眼神，哈利瞬间觉得自己充满了勇气。

 

当然明白，他是最懂他的人，于是没有丝毫犹豫地——

 

“阿瓦达索命！”

 

并没有任何人倒下，但一切都变了，哈利看着眼前令人惊奇的一幕笑了。

 

“做得很好。”

 

又细又长的大手抚上男孩的头顶，那力道就和他熟悉的一样轻柔。


	5. 哈伏，Mr. Tom, a dildo lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【5】@1815 ：Mr.Tom, A dioldo lover.老伏以科学家的精神研究哈利与按摩棒的区别~
> 
> 污污污的一篇，但没有车。写这个小短篇几乎把我那少的可怜的道具知识全用上了orz

和哈利波特在一起以前，伏地魔从来都不知道这个世界上居然还有一种叫按摩棒的东西，不管是魔法界还是麻瓜界，正如他不知道这世上竟有如此之多的基佬一样。而在发掘了自己的性向之后，简直就像给他打开了一扇新世界的大门。

 

救世主出差前夕，神秘兮兮地从口袋里掏出这玩意时他几乎是不敢相信的。那男孩得意洋洋地向他炫耀它在市面上是有多受欢迎，他是如何跑遍翻倒巷，预定排队了多久才弄到这么一根的，几乎每天都脱销。

 

而它也算物有所值，伏地魔仔细地端详着这新奇的东西，哈利不在的这两天，它确实给了他很美妙的安慰。

 

被施了魔法的按摩棒可以自行调节大小长度与粗短，甚至还有振动频率与方式，不知要有多方便。这可比哈利强多了，伏地魔想，他甚至都不用在中途施法改变套路，因为这东西本身附上的感应魔法就已经完美解决了这一切。

 

伏地魔欣赏地看着这东西。他一向是愿意研究新事物的，所以哈利走的第一晚，他便亲身试了它。当然，不带情欲的那种，黑魔王可以骄傲地说自己的自制力很不错，所以他可以纯粹是以研究魔法为目的地把那东西放进身体里感受。

 

这的确是个好东西。一开始它就感受到了他身体的紧张与不适，开始自动变出润滑液，形状也细了起来。它可不像莽撞的哈利波特，它轻柔缓慢，像条无害的小蛇一般等待着他的放松，帮助他适应。伏地魔还记得第一次和哈利做爱的场景，那个毫无经验的雏儿把脸憋得通红也根本进不去。就在伏地魔等得不耐烦想结束的时候，他却来了狠劲似的一怼到底，丝毫不懂得什么叫循循渐进，让他痛得直接把他踹下了床，从枕头下掏出魔杖一挥，把那傻了眼的男孩赶去隔壁才算了事。只不过他们原本应该很美好的初夜也就这样玩完了——哈利波特精心准备的烛光晚餐白吃了，屋子里精挑细选的香薰和轻音乐也白放了，所有的气氛都随着他的那猛地一下而消失得无影无踪。伏地魔不禁纳闷，同样是第一次，连个没生命的按摩棒都知道何为温柔，哈利波特身为一个人为何却连这个都不懂。忆起那段糟糕的往事让他有些不爽，顿时便也没了兴致，把按摩棒抽出去扔到一边，翻个身，当晚伏地魔就这么睡了。

 

说起来他对这点很是满意——可以舒服地躺在床上，凭他自己决定继续还是停下，他没兴致了可以随时结束然后睡个好觉，而不用顾及某个小鬼。平时他想休息时，哈利波特这头格兰芬多狮子总是依然热情高涨。他是很喜欢年轻人的旺盛精力，但当他一定要拉着他一起发泄这些精力时，他总觉着有些疲于应对。而介于伏地魔在第一晚的反应，哈利几乎在每次做爱前都要把他的魔杖收好了。其实他大不必如此，有了第一次的经验，男孩也算是长了教训，时刻把这点牢记在了心里，而后来随着他技术的愈发纯熟，伏地魔虽感到有些疲乏，但还算享受，倒也不至于再直接把人扔出去。

 

对按摩棒的第二次探索发生在哈利出差的第五晚。这次伏地魔算是给研究了个爽。而真正用上以后，他立刻明白了这东西为何如此受人追捧。它的性能优良到让他怀疑制造商是不是和整个魔法界的人都做了个遍，才如此熟悉了解一个人的反应与需求。然而这个人又一定没和他做过，所以说，难道他伏地魔大人这具经过无数黑魔法改造的完美身体在性事上是与他人万般无二的么？他以前的确从未在这方面改造过，他可以几天几夜不眠不休，不吃不喝而毫无问题，却在做爱之后疲乏到不行。这是一个可以考虑的方向，然而它带给他的愉悦却又让他暂时放弃了这个打算。

 

它不会多言多语。相较于与哈利做爱时需要的不时提醒和男孩略有些聒噪的话语，现在他终于可以安静地享受一下他的性爱时间了。作为一个安静的按摩棒，它很是恪尽职守，一言不发地闷声干大事。它能找准他的每一个敏感点，给他他所需的每一次撞击，角度似乎是人类达不到的刁钻，力道也都是恰到好处的完美。它无需去问“感觉如何”，“你还好么”，“我怎么样”这种傻话，因为一切都尽在不言中。它可比哈利波特聪明多了。

 

还有它的形状，伏地魔回忆。这是它最为美妙的地方，它能随着你的需要而自行改变。除了第一晚的实验，在以后的几天时间里，他发现他不仅能变细，还可以变长加粗，表面也可以变出凸起颗粒或螺旋纹理。不消说，它是让伏地魔大为满意的，所以他便动用了点隐秘的手段，好好给自己补了性爱道具这一课，之后便也开发出了这个神奇的按摩棒的更多用途。他发现，甚至于，当你想体验些别样情趣时，它还能够缩成一个球变成跳蛋或拉长变成串珠。简直一棒多用，伏地魔可以毫不怀疑地说，它在姬姥们做爱时甚至还可以变成双龙型的。

 

它不用他安抚，不用他提醒，还不多言多语，简直就是最佳的床伴。所以他到底为什么还要哈利波特呢？相较之下，哈利那一根棍子显得实在是过于简单寒酸了。男孩在床上的用途除了在冬天为他暖暖被窝以外，好像再没什么别的能比得过他送的东西了。

 

而这一想法也一直维持到哈利波特出差归来。伏地魔闭着眼在床上休憩，刚才的哈利身体力行地让他打消了分床的念头，或许枕边有个人类的陪伴或许也不赖，他最后想。


End file.
